Authority Problems: Revised
by bubba2494
Summary: The revised version of my 1st story.  I think it is much better.  sort of Avatar: TLA xover, but not really, just borrowing the powers.  Rated T for language.  Sassybella
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first redone chapter of my original story "Authority Problems" After taking a long break I felt bad because ppl were still reading and adding it to their subscriptions, so I read it again and realized it wasn't very good :/ so heres my 2nd try! Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a Beta reader. I've checked for mistakes several times, but i'm sure i still missed some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series or from Avatar the Last Airbender.**

_**Bella's POV**_

_Bing! _"We are now arriving at the Port Angeles airport. Please stay seated…" and thus ends the two hour flight filled with crying babies, a fat guy sleeping on my shoulder, and that gross airplane smell, and i begin my new _adventure_ of living with my father for awhile because my mom didn't feel like having me around anymore. Maybe it's just my bad mood talking but I'm getting really sick of people. I was finally able to begin working my way out of that stupid metal tube and into the cold weather outside. People ran for the entrance in attempt to avoid the rain, and in the blink off an eye I'm on my back soaked."Of fucking course," could this day get any worse? I am seventeen and being forced by my mother to move in with my father in Forks, Washington while she travels around with her beau Phil. Aren't parents a thrill? Yep, I was one happy camper.

Before a satellite could fall from the sky and squish me, I ran inside and into the nearest restroom and well, to put it bluntly I looked like shit. My hair was completely soaked, I had a mud covered top and now slightly ripped pants. I can honestly say I'm not having too much fun right now. Making sure the bathroom was empty, slowly I pulled my hand across my body, and as a tingling sensation covered my hand the water and dirt was slowly pulled out from the fabric of my clothing as well as my hair and I guided the muck to the sink in front of me.

So unless your a little slow, you've noticed I've got some special little abilities. When I turned 11 I came to find out I can sort of control/ bend the four elements, earth, wind, water, and fire. My mom found this out rather quickly, and later I come to find out she is waterbender herself. While, we aren't immortal or anything ridiculous like that, but we do age rather slowly after we finish growing. Ya know, puberty and all that. Yeah, all i can say about that is it's pretty weird when your mom could actually pass as an older sister, and it sucks even more when she starts acting more like an older sister rather than a mother, but I'll save that sob story for later.

After I'm all cleaned up I go to collect my luggage, and I head toward the exit and I see an older looking man in a police uniform. That is defiantly Charlie. I have a feeling it's gonna be super fun times living with a cop. The joy and excitement becomes visible in his eyes as he spots me, and I feel a bit guilty. It's not really his fault I was sent here after all. I try to force a happy expression onto my face in an attempt to spare his feelings.

Charlie runs up and captures me in an inescapable hug. He says quietly in my ear "It's so good to see you Isabella." I try to hide my cringe at that ghastly name.

"Please Char-dad, call me Bella."

He studied my face for a moment, "Funny, I don't remember your eyes being blue." _Crap, _I had forgotten my eyes changed as I bend, and at the moment they were a soft blue from waterbending earlier instead of the chocolate brown he had expected.

Caught off guard for a second, I cover it nicely, "Colored contacts, Dad." Easily accepting the answer, he picks up my luggage and we make our way to his police car. While my mom was indeed a pain, when I lived with her it was nice to get home and not have to hide my powers. I'll miss that relaxing feeling of being kind of normal in my own home, I'm not looking forward to having to lie and hide them like I'm a freak.

We sat in an awkward silence for the majority of the ride. I tried to make it seem as though I was looking at the scenery, but of course nothing but rain and trees the entire ride.

"So," Charlie said out of nowhere. I hate small talk. Nothing but uncomfortable and fake conversations about nothing important.

"I got you a car."

"What?" I was completely shocked, "You didn't have to do that, I was going to buy myself a car." That was kind of a lie. I had money saved, but not enough for a car, but I just hate it when people spend money on me.

"I got it from a friend Billy Black." Sure enough as we pulled up to the house in the driveway sat a big old looking red truck.

"It's awesome!" Sincerely excited, I ran up to the window and peered inside. Sure it was beat up, but it had so much personality it made up for it. I ran over to Charlie and gave him a warm hug.

"Well, you had better get to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow." I had to admit, I was exhausted. Sluggishly making my way into the house, I look arounds and I find it hadn't change at all from when I was a toddler. Dragging my feet up the stairs, I reached my room and stepped into the doorway. It was just as I had feared, it was still a five year old's room. I would have to do some serious work on it tomorrow, but tonight I sleep. Not really bothering to put my clothes away, I unzipped my suitcase, found my pajamas, and climbed into bed where I quickly sunk into a deep and dreamless sleep. The uncertainty of the approaching day at my new high school in a new different place left an uneasy feeling.

**Well, there ya go! I hope you like, I think it is much better then my old one. Suggestions on how to improve are very welcomed :)**

**I hope you Enjoy and I'll try not to take 2 yrs. to update this time :P**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who subscribed/reviewed/favorited(?) and sorry for the wait but, I think the story will be much better now :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter revision! Let's get right to it then!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from twilight or Avatar the last Airbender**

_**Bella POV**_

_Beepbeepbeep_

"Dammit," waking up early is definitely _not_ my thing. I Swung my arm onto my end table in an attempt to find the snooze button.

_Crash!_

My clock came crashing violently to the ground, and plastic pieces flew across my floor. "I guess it's time to get up," I mutter to myself. I attempt to roll out of bed only to slip on a piece of plastic from my alarm and land on my face. "Ugh," a perfect way to start the day.

Still half asleep I stumble into my bathroom and into the shower. I jumped at the shock of the cold water hitting my face. Raising my hand to the tile I begin to focus the heat from the palm of my hand through the tiles to the water in the pipes. Quickly after that, steam begins to rise. Taking a deep breathe, enjoying the hot water, and the warm smell of my strawberry body wash filled the room.

"Hmmm, much better now," the violent wake up call now forgotten. I pull both hands down my body collecting and removing the water from my skin. Wrapping my still wet hair in a towel I idle in front of my closet thinking about the crucial decision of the day.

"Hmm, what to wear, what to wear," I said thoughtfully to myself. I pull on a white floral tank top with a button up loose fitting purple sweater and dark wash skinny jeans. I let my hair out from the towel and slowly pulled the extra moisture away from it. I took a look in the mirror, my dark brown hair now lay in gentle curls, and I looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. I didn't look dressed up, but not under dressed, my shirt clung to my curves, and the pants showed off my legs.

When I got to the kitchen, it looked as though Charlie had left for work already. Me not being a huge breakfast person, I decided a granola bar would suffice. I grabbed my keys off the counter, slipped on my tan oxfords, grabbed my small knit over the shoulder bag and ran out the door. The sky was dark and heavy looking, so I jump into my truck before it could start raining.

It wasn't long after I left the house that the rain began to pour from the sky. I drove carefully, making sure I didn't miss the schools entrance. Though as it turned out, the school was pretty hard to miss. The trees stopped where the parking lot started, and the _Forks High School_ sign was proudly presented in front of the main building. The other student cars weren't new, but my truck still stuck out as the oldest. I like that fact, it was just my style. There was an obviously new Volvo shining perfectly up front, but I'd still take my cute old fashioned truck any day. Perfect was too boring for me.

I pulled out my small umbrella and hurried inside. I didn't linger in the parking lot any longer then I had to. I entered the main office in the front of the campus. It was just a plain, small, and warm room. The grey colors reminded me of a dentist's office. Sitting at the front dest, fiddling with some papers, was an older, fairly round, red headed woman.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, I'm a new student." She immediately perked up at the mention of my name.

"Ah, yes, we've been expecting you, I have got your schedule right here, Hun" she said rummaging through some papers. She finally pulls out a light blue piece of paper and hands it to me. "and you'll have to get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day," she handed me another sheet, but this one was an ugly looking pink color.

"Thanks," I tried no to sound to awkward in my reply, but it felt weird that she knew me immediately. It was certainly different from my large overcrowded high school back in Phoenix.

I opened my small umbrella once again and wondered back out into the rain to try and find my way around. Though almost as soon as I left the small building, once more I came crashing down into the mud below. This time it was from colliding with another. I could get the water off later in the bathroom, but it was still rather frustrating to say the least. When I looked to see who I ran into I saw a blonde baby faced boy. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going," I did feel kind of bad for getting him covered in water and dirt. He won't be able to take that out till schools over.

"It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either," he says nicely, "are you Isabella Swan? I'm Mike Newton," I was unsure whether to be confused about how he knew me, or just sketched out.

"Bella. How did you know my name?" I replied, subconsciously back away from the boy.

"Everyone knows about Charlie Swan's daughter." I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't get a stalker on my first day. I began to realize how small the school had to be in order for even the students to have already been expecting me. I have to say that the idea of a small town where everyone knows everyone made me feel uneasy. It would make it kind of difficult to be a rebellious teen, and that was half the fun of being a teenager.

"Whats your next class?" His blue eyes twinkled with a child like excitement.

"English building six," I say keeping my eyes down at my schedule to avoid eye contact.

"I'm in building four, I could walk you there if you want," Inwardly groaning, I kick myself for not seeing this coming. I mean sure Mike is sweet, but he was easily identified as a small town pretty boy, and would most likely stay a small town boy doomed to dwell in his high school glory days his entire life. Most definitely not my type.

"No thank you Mike, I have to go to the restroom before I go to class," I might end up kicking myself for letting him down so nicely and not really getting the point across that I'm not interested. I gave him a simple "see you later," and rushed to the safety of the near by ladies room. I quickly checked to make sure it was empty and easily removed the mud from my clothing and returning it to it's previously clean state.

I had about three minutes to get to class. It wasn't hard to find, the building with a big number six on the front of the door. I walk inside and silently handed the teacher my pink slip. Without saying anything he signs the slip and points to an empty seat towards the back. I'm incredibly relieved he didn't make me introduce myself, because no matter what I do I always manage to embarrass myself. The class dragged on as the teacher discussed Romeo and Juliet, which I had already read freshmen year at my previous school. Not only that, but the girl that sat next to me wouldn't shut up! She proceeded to fill me in on any gossip going around the school which I didn't care to hear at all. I think her name was Jessica, but I may be wrong considering I was tuning her out the entire period.

The rest of the day was very similar. I began to notice many familiar faces from previous classes. I got a few warnings for falling asleep, or for "mouthing off" to some teachers that tried to make me do introductions, but when most off the kids had been in previous classes with me earlier that day, it begins to get a little irritating. By the time it was lunch, I had a couple classes with Mike and Jessica who decided to adopt me as their new best buddy. I may seem to be acting a little harsh, but they just wouldn't give it a break. After I had payed for my lunch small lunch, that consisted of a bag of chips and a water, I see Mike Newton eagerly waving at me to come sit with him. Of course he was sitting next Jessica who was too busy drooling over Mike to notice anything. Yeah, I didn't like were this was headed.

I would have simply ignored them, but also sitting with them was a girl named Angela, who I really did like. She was sweet and intelligent, which was a pleasant change compared to Mike and Jessica. As I made my way through the cafeteria I saw a particularly interesting group clearly secluding themselves from the rest of the student body. There were five of them, all inhumanly gorgeous, and definitely vampires. A chill made it's way up my spine. I knew vampires were attracted to my blood, well not only my blood but benders in general, but because I can control all the elements my blood's appeal is quadrupled. Back in Phoenix I ran into some passing through. The smell of my blood always sent them into a frenzy. Through this experience I have learned a great deal about them, including how to kill them.

I could tell though that these vampires were different. They had topaz eyes that you could see from across the room, opposed to the usual crimson. One was incredibly large and muscular with curly brown hair, a lot like a grizzly bear. There were two blondes, a boy and a girl. The boy was also fairly muscular, though not as much as the latter. The girl was even more undeniably gorgeous then the others, and by the way she was looking at her self in a little compact mirror you could tell that she knew it. The other girl was short and pixy like. her short black hair pointed in every direction and she seemed to be speaking very animatedly to the blonde male. As for the last one, beautiful could not describe him. He was more then that, he was godlike to say the least. He was leaner than the others, and possessed perfectly messy bronze hair. I knew he was a vampire and that I should be avoiding him, but I couldn't stop myself from staring.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. These were the questions she lived for.

"Oh those are the Hales and the Cullens," the moment she said that the bronze haired boy looked over to Jessica and me. Yet again, I knew I shouldn't be staring, but I still couldn't look away, especially after we made eye contact. I found myself drowning in his almost liquid gold eyes.

Jessica, oblivious to this interaction continued, "The two blond ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the big one is Emmett Cullen, the black haired one is Alice Cullen, and the incredibly sexy one is Edward Cullen, but don't get your hopes up. They are all together Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and for Edward, he just doesn't date. I think he might be gay," I stifled my laughter. By the sound of it he turned her down quite a few times.

Then the bell rang, interrupting Jessica and I was headed for biology. I walked there with Angela, but we didn't talk. Despite that it wasn't awkward, but rather pleasant. I was lost in my own thought of the strange creatures I had just encountered.

When I walked in I went straight to the teacher and handed him the paper to sign. There was only one seat open and of course it was next to none other than Edward Cullen himself, the one person I desperately had to avoid, but then again thats just my luck. The universe obviously hated me.

"Great," I said to myself, obviously unhappy. I knew he could hear me, but I also wanted him to know I didn't like him and wouldn't fall for any of his tricks.

I glanced at his face. It was hard, no longer were his eyes a deep topaz, but now a coal black. I bit my lip nervously. He was hungry, that much was obvious. Both of us sat as far away from each other as the lab table would allow. I had no interest in mingling with vampires. Even if they were as sexy as- Urgh stop it!

The second the bell rang we both attempted to rush as fast as we could to the door, But instead collided. I was about to collect my books and take off again but by the time I recovered from the impact off hitting a rock hard vampire Edward already had them in a neat stack. He handed them to me in a slight rushed motion, but the moment our hands touched my stomach filled with butterflies, but whether it was from excitement or fear was uncertain. Once the books were in my hand he left at a speed to that was almost to fast for a human. Despite my panicked thoughts, I found a slight comfort in the fact he was clearly resisting the urge to attack me. This was something I had never seen a vampire do in my presence.

through my last period, I was in a daze. Not fully there until I finally snapped out of it when I was welcomed by the warmth of my truck. After arriving back home, I half heartedly prepared some dinner for Charlie before I took off for a run through the brisk air.

Thanks to my airbending I could move through the woods at almost vampire speed. After running deep enough into the trees, I decided to stop and do some training in an attempt to get my mind off of what had happened. I sat in a small clearing and began to meditate. I focused on the earth and it's vibrations. I felt all the diverse life of the forest around me. It was at that moment I felt another presence, at that moment I could feel that I was not alone.

**Another revised chapter! yay! Finally getting into the plot :P**

**I hope your enjoying this and I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can ;P**


End file.
